


[Witty Title that has little to do with the fic]

by crossingwinter, StormDancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, [And maybe the four people on the internet who’ve read all our fics.], [Other tags that are only amusing to us.]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Why are summaries so hard?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Witty Title that has little to do with the fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelaindakota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelaindakota/gifts).



> [Disclaimer]

[decide genre: romance/slash?]

[start story]

[meetcute]

[awkward times]

[over-describe eyes]

[shit, how do we get them to be friends?]

[procrastinate.  introduce other characters.]

[angst, I guess?]

[weave in star wars reference]

[and lord of the rings reference]

[and let’s be real, harry potter too, just for good measure]

[I guess we should go back to plot now]

[banter]

[oh look, they notice they’re human]

[character develop the non-pov one as much as possible.  de-mary-sue/gary-stu-ification]

[more eyes.  use word opal.  maybe obsidian.]

[banter]

[sexual tension.  probably when drunk.]

[beta-couple-time.]

[PARALLELS!]

[reference other fic we’ve written]

[hope someone gets it; know they won’t.]

[first fight.]

[oh look, they’re miserable without eachother]

[sexdream?/masturbation?]

[make up time, but no make outs.  have them stare at eachother’s lips a lot.]

[banter]

[more eyes.]

[get in argument with co-writer about who asks whom out]

[more of that one character you really like who doesn’t matter, but who you want in there]

[angst]

[pining]

[reference to literature to show you’re smart]

[more pining]

[first kiss]

[misunderstandings]

[hijinks and shenanigans on the part of beta-couple and other fun guy]

[ask-out. unclear who initiates, because that’s how you compromise.]

[argue about whether it’s going to be multichaptered]

[argue about whether it’s going to be a series]

[argue about everything, because you’re in that kind of a mood]

[get back to the writing bit]

[stress about date]

[friends get annoyed because obviously infatuated]

[adorable first date; lots of fluff.  maybe some kittens]

[sex?]

[get in argument with co-author about sex on first date]

[definitely make outs though.  probably feeling some boners]

[argue about genitalia euphemisms]

[fluff]

[BACKSTORIESSSSS!!]

[post-date rundown with respective friends in beta-couple]

[more of that one character.  s/he now knows all there is to know and is possibly planning world domination?  more shenanigans for sure]

[angst.  maybe some h/c? just ‘cause.]

[big fight]

[oh no will they break up?????????!?!?!?!!?!??!?!!11111??!?!]

[spoilers: no.]

[long discussions with friends about the metaphysical nature of love, what makes a healthy relationship, etc.]

[get in argument with co-author about the metaphysical nature of love, what makes a healthy relationship, etc.]

[gossip with co-author about friends' perspectives on the metaphysical nature of love, what makes a healthy relationship, etc.]

[longing looks]

[someone gives in.  (melo)dramatic gesture]

[they have “the talk”]

[sex.]

[happy fluff.]

[more sex.]

[banter.  to show there’s more than just sex left between them.]

[beta couple and bro-friend high-five]

[the end?]

[reread]

[track changes the shit out of the document]

[maybe it’s not as bad as we thought?]

[ignore the rainbow nature of the track changes]

[no. it really is as bad as we thought.]

[try and make it look like only one person wrote it]

[fail.]

[augh I can’t look at this anymore.]

[post]

The end.


End file.
